Driver: You are the Wheelman
Driver: You are the Wheelman, mejor conocido como Driver o Driver 1, es un videojuego de aventuras y carreras desarrollado por Reflections Interactive para PlayStation, Game Boy Color, MAC y PC y distribuido por GT Interactive y posteriormente Infogrames en el año 1998 en Europa y 1999 en Estados Unidos. La característica principal del videojuego es hacer que el jugador cumpla una serie de misiones, teniendo que esquivar a la policía en cada una de las cuatro ciudades presentes en este juego. Historia Tannerthumb|Tanner es un policía que se intenta inflitrar en una banda mafiosa. Esta banda, lo primero que hace, es hacerle una prueba de conducción al policía, que las pasa sin problemas, entrando a formar parte del grupo. Tanner tiene como misión principal ir cumpliendo los encargos del grupo mafioso en el siguiente orden: Miami, San Francisco, Los Ángeles y Nueva York para ir escalando a puestos más importantes en la organización de la banda, con el objetivo de arrestarlos finalmente. Miami thumb|200px|Una típica persecución en Miami Tanner comienza sus misiones en un motel de Miami. Tanner comienza con un trabajo humilde de atraco en un banco llevado a cabo por un hombre llamado Art y sus asociados, antes de ser llamado para conducir bien un coche robado a un patio para pintarlo o ayudar a un gangster llamado Ticco a llevar a cabo un asesinato. Si tiene la misión de Tanner un coche robado que trabaja para Art en el intercambio de un maletín de una tecla, pero acaba siendo traicionado y obligado a perseguir el doble que cruza toda la bahía de Miami. Si toma Tanner Tico a dar un paseo a continuación, Tanner deja después de un conductor dejó un coche robado y sus ocupantes en la estacada. Tanner continuación, habla con un proxeneta llamado Rufus, que revela que él es reventar a un socio suyo llamado Jean-Paul de un vehículo policial blindado. Cuando Tanner lleva esto a cabo, ya sea que se estrella un grupo de restaurantes de un gangster que ha encontrado uno de sus socios falta en el pago de dinero por protección, o unidades de un coche extremadamente rápido para la seguridad de un gángster que necesita el coche para un trabajo. Después de este Tanner se ve obligado a recoger a un suministro de medicamentos para una operación y volver a casa con la mercancía. Tras el regreso de Tanner, Rufus es disparado por su novia de Jesse y Tanner la persigue como ella trata de escapar en un monorraíl. Tanner le da la vuelta a la policía, y bajo interrogatorio que revela que un tipo llamado Castaldi está en San Francisco . San Francisco Tanner comienza en San Francisco con un trabajo de casino para un grupo de gángsters que han oído que está en la ciudad. Después de esta misión se encuentra con un informante llamado Mojo, que le da información a Tanner sobre quien es Jean-Paul realmente y que trabaja para un hombre llamado Rudi por cuestiones de dinero Desde aquí Tanner ayudas ya sea en un intercambio (superación de una prueba mediante la cual tiene que pasar a través de tres destinos en un plazo antes de la pick-up para el intercambio), las unidades robadas armas de fuego a un almacén o ayudas en el robo de un centro comercial. Después de esto, Tanner se encuentra con un rival legendario de sus días de carreras llamado Slater. Tanner le golpea, pero su rivalidad se resuelva antes de Tanner ayudas ya sea a un gangster en asustar a uno de sus antiguos socios (que doble su cruzados) llevándolo en un taxi lleno de baches o se vaya a explosivos de gran potencia a un callejón mientras evadir colisiones grandes para poner fin a una explosión. Si Tanner ha asustado a la asociada entonces toma un gangster local llamado Cosy a un helicóptero de llevarlo fuera de la ciudad, o si él ha tomado los explosivos en la ciudad luego Tanner ayudas un grupo de pandilleros dejó en la estacada en el Barrio Chino. Tanner se recibe una llamada telefónica por el que se entera de que el informante Mojo ha sido secuestrada, y sus captores quieren $10.000. Ellos hacen el trabajo para salvar Tanner Mojo de lo que le obligó a ir a tres cabinas telefónicas con el fin de recoger las instrucciones acerca de dónde ir después. En la tercera cabina telefónica Mojo se guarda y se intercambian el dinero. Mojo revela que Castaldi (el gángster Jean-Paul es realmente trabajan para) está trabajando con un hombre llamado Don Hancock, quien es candidato a la presidencia. Él también revela gran odio de Slater de Tanner. Después de esta Tanner es o instalación de Slater y obligados a esquiva a los policías mientras se dirige a casa, o ayudas Castaldi en el cumplimiento de uno de sus hombres llamados Ross y llevarlo a un aparcamiento subterráneo para una reunión. La rivalidad entre Tanner y Slater ha vuelto demasiado amarga en este punto, y cuando Tanner Slater sospechosos de espionaje sobre él, marcos de Tanner Slater destrozando su coche en una persecución, de la que en el período posterior Slater es detenido por la policía. Los Ángeles Tanner comienza su trabajo aquí ya sea por robar un Coche de Policía para los asociados de Castaldi, con el fin de futuros puestos de trabajo como recoger a una asociada llamada Lucky y llevarlo a un asesinato. Después de esta Tanner persigue entonces o bien un cruce de asociar doble de llamadas de Duval Castaldi y rompe lo de la carretera o la novia se Castaldi Maya a un hospital después de que ella ha tomado una sobredosis de drogas. Después de esta Tanner aprende de la verdadera finalidad de Castaldi en Los Ángeles: la realización de un golpe a un oficial de seguridad del FBI llamado Bill Maddox fuera del Teatro Chino de Grauman . Tanner tarde se reúne con Leck, un socio de Nueva York y alertas de lo que el asesinato de Maddox. órdenes de Tanner él para asegurarse de Maddox aparece o no su cubierta se puede retumbaba. También le advierte de que hay una fuga de información del FBI dando a Castaldi sobre el paradero de Maddox y otras piezas de interés. Tanner recoge los asesinos de un parking antes de llevarlos al teatro, donde la identificación positiva. La policía una emboscada en la primavera de Tanner, quien toma los gángsteres a una casa de seguridad en más de LAX . Los gangsters están convencidos de que Tanner (El más nuevo y por lo tanto menos digna de confianza de la Familia Castaldi) alertó a la policía, pero él les convence de que Slater probablemente deje que la Policía de San Francisco saber sobre el éxito en los interrogatorios. Tanner sobrevive, entonces o bien rescata la suerte de un gangster llamado Granger, ayuda a algunos asociados de escapar de un trabajo de Beverly Hills o pruebas de la eficacia de una casa de seguridad al conducir a ella. Nueva York Cuando Tanner llega de vuelta en Nueva York, comienza por hacer un cambio ya sea en la Grand Central Station (un maletín para una clave a un hombre con un sombrero Stetson) antes de llegar traicionado por el usuario Stetson o tomar un coche muy dañado a un depósito de chatarra para la trituración antes de los policías puede tomarlo. Después de esta Tanner bien toma el control de un coche de policía para frustrar un robo al banco de Gang Granger y elevar sus sospechas acerca de ratas posible en la cuadrilla, y consigue algunos gángsteres fuera de problemas después de que fueron inmovilizados por la policía en un edificio después de una escapada de mala Trabajo. Después de Leck Tanner dice que McKenzie lo quiere fuera, ya sea que trae a casa en taxi para los trabajos más en la ciudad o destruye coches principales Granger. Si sacó coche principal de Granger, a continuación, Tanner tendrá que destruir un vehículo para recuperar los negativos de fotos. Si tomamos el taxi, la misión se produce bien al final, la destrucción de cuatro de Granger coches Gang, antes que llegan a Castaldi. Si el mal final está siendo activado (o de la misión se ha completado bien final) y luego Tanner se reúne con su colega de Los Angeles que le advierte de nuevo que el jefe lo quiere fuera porque él está preocupado de que la cubierta de Tanner no resistirá mucho más tiempo. Tanner hace caso omiso de este consejo de nuevo, pero le dice a la asociada que le permitirá saber quién es el golpe final es el. Si ha llegado hasta los negativos, entonces la señora Tanner amigo Ali pedirá ayuda y Tanner tiene que rescatarlo de una situación. Si destruyeron cuatro vehículos de Granger, a continuación, Tanner pasa por un "rcióito de inician", dijo por teléfono Castaldi que si no supera el tiempo de Slater en la ciudad (7 minutos) y luego Tanner estára fuera del trabajo final. Si se completa esta misión Tanner entonces la misión final comienza donde Tanner se entera de que el éxito está en el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América . Tanner se ve obligado (en la misión más dura del juego) ignorar todas las instrucciones de Castaldi y tomar el Presidente para la seguridad. Con un poco de suerte, Tanner tiene el Presidente a su garaje para la seguridad futura. Introducción : Articulo principal: Introducción de Driver thumb|right|250px|Video de introducción de DriverEn el video en un aparcamiento, primero se muestran unas tuberías goteando, y luego se ve a un hombre saliendo por el ascensor quien resulta ser Tanner. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se cierra, Tanner comienza caminar a través del garage, al parecer buscando algún coche. Mientras que va caminando, va buscando algún coche, hasta que encuentra un Ford Mustang 1967. Tanner logra abrirlo y se sube. Después lo enciende. Luego de que lo encienda va bajando por todo el aparcamiento. Cuando se encuentra con un policía este lo empieza a seguir, y comienza una persecución. El policía hace todo lo posible para deternerlo pero como Tanner es muy hábil no lo puede lograr. Cuando Tanner sale del aparcamiento el policía choca contra un coche, y su coche queda destruido Vehículos : Artículo principal: Vehículos de Driver thumb|200px|El Buick SkylarkEl jugador dependiendo la ciudad que elija el coche será distinto. Por ejemplo si se elige Miami el coche será un Buick Skylark o si se elige San Francisco el coche será un Ford Fairlane. Hay un total de 17 coches en el juego de los cúales 3 sólo están disponibles en la versión de PC como coches bonus. El jugador en las misiones aparte de controlar el coche por defecto de la ciudad podrá utilizar, Muscle Cars, cúpes, sedanes de 4 puertas, Deportivos una Pick-Up un Taxi y un Coche de Policía y también se puede cambiar el coche en misiones aceptando ciertos mensajes (pero no todos los coches del juego, sólo unos pocos). También con trucos se pueden utilizar todos los coches en el modo Dar Una Vuelta, y en la versión de PC modificando los archivos de las misiones se puede cambiar el coche (para esto véase Trucos de Driver). Sistema de misiones : Artículo principal: Misiones de Driver Luego de pasar la misión de entrenamiento, el jugador podrá elegir la misión que desee realizar. Para eso debe revisar los mensajes en la contestadora. Si tiene un sólo mensaje se puede elegir una sola misión. En cambio si hay dos mensajes se puede elegir entre dos misiones. Por ejemplo luego de pasar El Trabajito Del Banco puedes elegir entre Esconde Las Pruebas y El Paseo De Ticco. Si eliges el primer mensaje y luego aceptasm empezarás misión nombrada anteriormente, pero si aceptes el segundo mensaje harás la última misión nombrada. Pasando alguna misión podrás realizar cierta misión, pero también hay misiones que si o si tendrás que hacer Ciudades : Artículo principal: Ciudades de Driver En el juego hay cuatro ciudades las cuales se componen en el siguiente orden: Miami, San Francisco, Los Ángeles y Nueva York. thumb|Vista panorámica de [[San Francisco]]thumb|left|Vista panorámica de [[Miami]] thumb|Vista panorámica de [[Nueva York]]thumb|left|Vista panorámica de [[Los Ángeles]] Entrenamiento : Artículo principal: Aparcamiento Antes de comenzar con el modo encubierto real, Tanner y su jefe el Teniente McKenzie están hablando de que hay rumores en Miami de que están buscando a alguien que sepa conducir bien para un atraco, y puede ser que se trate de un asesinato, del cúal detrás de todo esto está un tipo llamado Rufus. Para saber más sobre él, Tanner debe renunciar a su condición de policía y de incógnito. Tanner tiene que demostrar a gangsters en un Aparcamiento que puede hacer trabajos para ellos, demostrando sus habilidades y al mismo tiempo mantener el coche intacto. Recepción El videojuego fue bien acogido por la prensa en general, obteniendo buenas valoraciones por los medios especializados (un 7.7 en Gamespot, un 9.3 en Meristation, etc.) La prensa destacó que se haya llevado este sistema de juego visto en los Grand Theft Auto a las tres dimensiones, aunque no obstante, señalaron que cuando hay muchos coches en pantalla, el juego se ralentiza. Análisis en Gamespot: "The speed of the game slows down a lot when there are several cars on the screen at once." (El videojuego se ralentiza cuando hay muchos coches en pantalla a la vez).Tampoco fueron bien recibidas las escenas de vídeo, que fueron tachadas de "feas y mal moldeadas"., "Let's start with the terrible full-motion video (FMV) sequences (...), but add to that amateurish 3D modeling(...)" iOS Gameloft lanzó una versión remodelada de este juego para sistema iOS (iPhone, iPod Touch y iPad) que se puede comprar desde la tienda App Store. Esta versión consta de las mismas misiones que el juego original pero con mejoras gráficas y áreas más detalladas y con una radio incorporada al vehículo para escuchar música. La única diferencia con el juego original es que esta nueva versión no posee las cinemáticas de la versión original. thumb|left|El [[Buick Skylark en iPhone]]thumb|Un [[Chevrolet Nova en iPhone]] Trailer thumb|left|300px|Trailer de Driver: You are the Wheelman thumb|right|300 px|Trailer de Driver iOS Enlaces externos *Página de Infrogrames Categoría:Saga Driver